Kiss the Girl
by Tara1993
Summary: Just a cute little fluff story about Liv and El through different peoples POV's it get's better as the story goes on but you have to read and review first! Ch4 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my 2nd SVU story and my favirote one out of all the one's that I wrote and are all hidden away in my big book of FanFiction, lol. So here is the first chapter of my wonderful new story called

**Kiss The Girl**

_Ch.1 is in Fin's POV_

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"What are you looking at?"

'What……..oh…….nothing"

That was the popular question and answer between my 2 coworkers. Both had fealings for each other, that was a no brainer. Just the way they looked at each other and talked to each other was a tip off. I haven't been in the SVU as long as my partner and Mrs and Mr McFlirt over there have but I am pretty up-to-date. I knew about the rumors going around that Olivia was going out with Elliot and I also knew that none of them were true, as much as they wanted them to be. So one day wile sitting at my desk watching the two lovebirds flirt with each other I decided to help them get together. The captin would probably have my bag and my ass if he found out but heck this was love, a love that was wighting to blume for, like, 6 years now, wow………I sound like some girl…. Anyway I knew I couldn't do it alone so I figured why not pull my partner Munch into the plan. We had both noticed them flirting on and off throught the day so that night I took him out for a drink and told him what I was cooking up, he agreed and we spent pretty much the rest of the night planning our matchmaking sceem.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Ok so there's chapter one. There's 3 more chapter's left but I want some reviews first plz. No flames this is my first time wrighting more than one chapter. Love you all.

Sparrow's-gurl


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is Chapter 2 hope you enjoy! 

_Chapter 2 Olivia's POV_

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"What are you looking at?"

"What….oh….nothing"

This was the most popular question and answer between me and my partner. Elliot and I have been working together for about 6 years now and I loved him from the start. I guess it's obvious, my coworkers were always talking about how we would flirt, and there were a million rumors going around that I was going out with him…..ya I wish. Why him? Sometimes I wonder that myself I guess when you work with a man that's so strong, caring, protective, and has a heck of a body, you just sort of form this relationship even though it's not really there………..ok i am confusing my self. Anyway there are times when i wonder what it would be like if I did go out with him, and the only thing that's ever come to my mind is………no job…..but then last week the most amazing thing happened………

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

What did you think I was actually gonna tell you, please you have two more chapters to go. You'll just have to review and then find out when I post again. Love you all

Sparrow's-gurl


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I thought I would be nice and give you chapter 3 because you are all so nice thank you for your reviews! Here you go 

_Chapter 3, Munch's POV_

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"What are you looking at?"

"What….oh….nothing."

Wow that phrase has been going back and forth between my coworkers for as long as I can remember. Some say it's because there going out, but who believes rumors. Others say it's just flirting and I would have to agree with #2. For as long as I've known Olivia and Elliot they've liked each other, and apparently it's a hard thing to keep hidden because everyone in the squad room knows. The small gentleman-ly things he does for her, the way she looks at him, it's obvious to anyone, but them. What I mean is Olivia has no clue Elliot likes her and vice-virca. But a few days ago my partner got an idea, what if we were to set them up. I thought it was a good idea, till I thought about losing my job. But then again this was love and I would want someone to do the same for me. So we gathered up as much info on the to-be-victims and figured it was best to just send them to a show, since everything they had in common seemed to cost a fortune and we _are_ just two under-paid detectives. So once we figured out that Olivia had been _"dying"_, as she put it, to see Phantom of the Opera, we bought the tickets placed the bate and left the rest up to the fish that were about to be caught.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Ok well there you go now you know what's up, there's still one more chapter left so everyone plz review i am begging you. All your reviews are what keep me wrighting and if you keep reviewing I'll make this story more that 4 chapters and find a way to keep going! Thanks for all your reviews so far you are all awesome!

Lot's o' love

Sparrow's-gurl


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Elliot's POV_

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"What are you looking at?"

"What……oh…..nothing."

I think we need a new line. After 6 years of working together that was still our "flirting line" and it was pretty obvious to the entire squad and to our coworkers. Ya there were the rumors that were going around that we were going out and if only they new how much I wished there were true. After 6 years how can u not be attracted to her, I mean one minuet she can be so helpless and the next it's like the cute little bunny she once was grew fangs and I loved it. The continues up's and down's, they were the highlight of my life and they got ever brighter after my wife left. Then there was the day when everything changed. Apparently my coworkers decided they were gonna play matchmakers; let me start from the beginning. I got to work one morning Munch and Fin were already there with the "I did it" smile on there faces. I looked down at my desk and found 2 tickets laying under a note that said "you know what to do" I looked over at Fin and Munch who just smiled. I sighed just as Olivia walked through the door, she instantly stopped and looked at me "I can tell it's gonna be a great day" then she sighed and sat down at her desk. I sat down after her.

"So what's up?" she asked questioning my sigh

"Nothing" I said hiding the tickets and the note under a case file I was working on.

"Ok, whatever."

The tickets were for tonight which meant I had to get up the courage to ask her soon, witch wouldn't be easy since things had slowed down and we would probably be in the office all day long. But at 12:00 a meirical happened, Cragen came out of his office (no that's not the merical the merical is what happens next)

"I know you guys have been here for a wile so why don't you all go out and get some lunch, I'll give you a call if anything happens" Munch and Fin declined but Olivia and I took up the offer almost immeatly. I grabbed my coat and put the tickets in it, then tossed her, her's. We went to the same restaurant we do every day for lunch and after ordering our meals I finally got up the courage to ask.

"Hey Liv….um…."

"What?"

"I got these tickets for a play and I wanted to know if you……."

"Yes I'll go with you." The words came out of her mouth before I could even tell her what the play was.

"Ok well it's at 7 so I'll pick you up at like 6:45?"

"Ok sounds good, what are we going to see?" Since I never got the chance to tell her I decided I could have some fun with this.

"It's a surprise"

"Um…….ok, whatever."

So after going back to the squad room and being there until almost 5:00 we all went home. I ate dinner first thing that way I might be hungry by the time the play ended. Then I took a shower and got into my suit. By the time I was done it was 6:30 so I headed out. I got to her place around 6:46.

"Do you like to be fashionably late?" she asked with a sarcastic grin on her face

"Not all the time." Was the first answer I came up with.

"You look real nice tonight Liv" and she did. She had a dark blue gown on, witch had the whole "V" shaped neckline thing and clung to all the right places. And woman think men don't notice these things.

"Thank you!" She said as she twirled around.

"Well, let's get out of here" I said as I took her hand

"all right let's go" she never let go of my hand till we got to the car and she didn't say much on the ride there just asked what we were seeing and I told her again it was a surprise. We pulled up and parked I let her out of the car and her hand ended up in mine again. I gave her the ticked she had to give to the man but told her not to look at it, amazingly she listened! We went into the theater and found 2 seats with a good view of the stage. Once the announcer came out and told everyone the same stuff he tells everyone else about how we were going to enjoy the show and all and then he said it,

"And now Phantom of the Opera" Liv went ecstatic. It took all I had to keep her from screaming, I put my arm around her shoulder to keep her from moving and she let her head fall on my shoulder. After an hour and a half of love and betrayal the play ended.

"Oh my god Elliot I can't believe you took me to see this" me either, I thought to myself.

"It's my pleasure" I said

"Well thank you" she said placing a kiss on my cheek, I was starting to like Fin and Munch's idea………a lot.

"So you want me to take you home" I asked

" ya I need some sleep, let's go"

The ride home was filled with Liv's voice talking about her favorite parts and everything, I just responded with the answer I thought was right. I was to busy paying attention to the beautiful woman in my arms to pay attention to what was going on onstage. Finally we arrived at her apartment.

"Do you want me to walk you up?"

"Sure" I walked around the side of the car and let her out. On the way up I found not only her hand in mine but her head on my shoulder. We took the elevator up and I put my arm around her in sort of a hug. Once we got the the apartment door, that was when the real tourcher of the mind began.

"Thanks El I had a grate night"

"So did I" I said. Kiss the girl, kiss her. That was what I was thinking but I didn't have to think it much longer because somehow my lips found there way to hers. We stood there each kissing each other with 6 years worth of passion. Once we pulled apart I could see that 1000 watt smile on her face. I wasn't sure if I had the same one.

"Goodnight Elliot." She said as her hand slipped out of mine.

"Goodnight Olivia" I said as she smiled at me before she closed the door. I walked to my car thinking 2 things that Munch and Fin would be proud and that I had finally kissed the girl, no rephrase I finally kissed my girl.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Ok there you go chapter 4 is now up. i would like to continue this story but i need some ideas. plz comment there what keep me wrighting. i love all of you that have reviewed so far your amazing thank you.

lot's o' love

Sparrow's-gurl


End file.
